Nights are for the Dreamers
by soulful-sin
Summary: [Emperor's New School, KuzcoxMalina] It was a mountain survival trip doomed to fail with Kuzco and Malina stuck together. Yet without a third party, is it possible for Malina to slip up and inadvertantly reveal her true feelings toward Kuzco?


Author's Note: My first foray into the land of "The Emperor's New School" and I think I've got the characters down. Kuzco was a little easier than Malina...

At any rate, I'm sure I'd have more to say, but the fact I couldn't upload this all yesterday and my impending dentist's appointment has stolen that from me. Emperor's New School is me no ownie and this piece was originally written for a LiveJournal community-30randomkisses.

"Nights are for the Dreamers"

"But _Malina_," Kuzco whined, strolling up the treacherous cliff face. Yet another class he had to pass, this one involving survival on a mountain relying on only wits, whatever materials packed, and the natural, unforgiving wildlife. And, naturally, because fate loved a lemon twist of irony in its club soda, Kuzco and Malina were paired off. She'd packed a pair of ear muffs in case she had to drown out his complaining which, knowing Kuzco, she'd need sooner rather than later.

"I don't wanna walk all the way _up there_," he griped and she released a hiss, belying her true irritation with him. No Kronk to offset his moans, either, because Kronk had been paired off with someone else. Hence the idea of "pairs", as their teacher instilled in them. That way there were no witnesses if anything _did_ go wrong. Like her strangling Kuzco.

"_You're_ not the one carrying our partitions and supplies," Malina retorted, back straining from the heavy load. Since Kuzco (thankfully) still lacked access to the royal funds, he'd neglected to pack his palace's entire contents within his bags, but he might as well have. She doubted they needed half the stuff he'd shoved into the rucksacks, but one mention of abandoning a single parcel and he threatened to stay with them. She was inclined to deposit him there and come back for what was left of him at the end of the stay. But she wasn't that cruel and besides, he'd find a way to worm into her camp and, with any luck, right beside her in the sleeping bag.

At least that was usually where his bravery ended. He might consider her a "hottie-hot-hottie", but he toed the line between drooling, flirting, and trying anything else. Other guys weren't as tactful as him and for the slim amount of comfort she received thanks to that, she was grateful. However, it was rather difficult to be grateful when her knees buckled and she thought herself ready to keel over.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that," Kuzco said, striding confidently forth with his arms behind his head. "Could you pick up the pace? I want to be there before, you know, _eternity_."

"I'll show you speed," Malina grumbled and fortunately, he missed it. Shuffling her feet, she yearned for a break, but a break meant more complaining and she honestly wasn't certain how much of Kuzco's mouth she could take without stuffing it.

She blushed and swiftly evaded his gaze. Kuzco was already in love with himself; she didn't need to enter into a love triangle with Kuzco, himself, and her. Not to mention he'd never learn any lessons if he found out that the object of his affections might harbor a crush on him herself. She had to be perceived as unwavering and certainly disinterested in his conceited, pompous person. Besides, it'd reinforce his notion that everyone loved him and therefore, he shouldn't care what others thought because they automatically approved.

Or something like that. She personally avoided conceiving what he thought since it usually involved his narcissism and she heard enough of it already to last her a great while. True, he'd improved since his tenure as various creatures thanks to Yzma, but he was far from a kind, selfless person who deserved to rule. And if she faltered in her duties to foster those changes in him, then he was doomed to fail. And he already had enough classes to worry about passing for that to be a major discredit to him.

"Hey, Malina," he said offhandedly and she whirled about, eyes flashing dangerously. She gave him the patented 'glare' and he trembled. Inwardly, she smirked. The 'fearless emperor to-be' trembled before her might. She enjoyed keeping him in check, especially because he merited it most of the time.

"_What_?" she spat, at the end of her tether already by his callousness and tactless acts. "What is it, Kuzco?"

"Isn't the place we're supposed to camp that-a-way?" he said, pointing in the opposite direction. Malina groaned, knees buckling, and toppled. The bags slid off her back and fell into assorted bunches. Predictably, Kuzco darted about to ensure that all his belongings were still in perfect condition and failed to ask her whether _she_ was all right. She wasn't surprised, mind you, but a little concern for others would have been appreciated.

Squeezing a stuffed animal to his chest, he glared at her reproachfully and she glared back. Laying on her back on the mountain plateau, she stared up at the clear blue sky, speckled with wispy cloud trails. Chest rising and falling while she regained her breath, she shut her eyes and imagined herself elsewhere. That delusion lasted only until Kuzco lorded over her and she opened them.

"No," she said simply when he opened his mouth. "I know what you're going to say and the answer is _no_. I'm not moving."

"But-" he protested and she glared at him. Protest withdrawn.

* * *

Shutting her eyes again, she reopened them to discover him stealing a kiss. Shrieking, she whacked him upside the head and shivered, spontaneously feeling violated and pleased. He stared at her innocently and she mentally swore, jumping to her feet and locating a cave in which to evade him. She noted, sans pleasure, that she'd commenced blushing again. Not good. 

The cave had evidently been a den at some time or another and she huffed, rubbing her goosepimpled arms. It was colder up here than the village and she had her nervousness to add to the goosepimples. When had Kuzco grown so bold? Moreover, why on earth did she harbor that inane crush on him? What good would it ever do her? She was a perfect, straight A student and involved in selfless acts of charity whenever possible. They were completely incompatible and yet...

There was always a 'yet' with Kuzco. Yes, he thought of the universe as relating to him whenever he considered his plans, but he'd slowly revolutionized himself, hadn't he? No, why was she trying to argue in his favor? This civil war within her would not be impeded by reason, either.

Sighing, she buried her face in her hands and, therefore, focused on calming herself, missed his approaching footsteps. In fact, she heard only her breathing until he touched her shoulder and she jumped, scrambling backwards and glaring at him. He sheepishly smiled at her and she glared back.

"I'm sorry," he said and she scoffed. Folding her arms across her chest, she glowered and he lowered his head, ashamed. The part of her attracted to him pitied him and softened at the sight of his submission. The other, indignant, seethed and it was this side she projected outwardly.

"I know, I know, you weren't laying there for me to kiss you," he said and scuffed his foot on the ground. "I just-"

"Save it," she retorted. "I don't care. Let's just get this assignment over. The next twenty four hours are going to be a nightmare, anyway."

"But how can they be a nightmare when you get to spend them with lovable me?" he protested, spreading his arms wide. In one fell swoop, his ego and conceit returned and he was the same, unchanged Kuzco. He hadn't truly cared how she regarded him, only how _he_ regarded _her_.

She glared and his steam sputtered to a trickle and then nothing.

"...Right," he said meekly and she sighed. For a split second, her crush on him shone in her eyes, but before he could capitalize on it, it vanished. Shoving him out of the den, she set about to locate a better place to sleep.

* * *

Asleep, breathing softly, he looked downright innocent and adorable. Malina tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and he waved her off. She knew if he caught her doing this awake, he'd seize the opportunity. However, in slumber, his "no touchie" rule came into effect. 

Frowning, she curled up a few feet away from him and studied him. Why didn't he like people to touch him, anyway? She knew very little about his personal life, except what he felt necessary to blather on about (usually his greatness) and it probably related to a childhood trauma. Gently, she touched his arm and he whacked her hand away.

"No touchie me."

She smiled weakly and pecked him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kuzco."

Snuggling under the covers, she shut her eyes, but it was a while before she fell asleep. Kuzco's snoring filled her ears long before then and she began to pace, chary not to wake him. Stretching, she went for a walk. Maybe it'd clear her thoughts enough to sleep.

* * *

When she returned, she found him tapping a foot impatiently atop his sheet and gawking at her. He stared at her like she'd conferred with a criminal in her absence and she rolled her eyes. 

"I went for a walk, Kuzco. You know, a walk, that thing where you move your legs and go places," she snapped and he glared at her.

"I know what a walk is," he replied, surly. "I'm not an idiot."

"Good," she hissed. "Good night."

Tossing herself onto her gear, she shut her eyes and willed her body to relax. Yet Kuzco wasn't content to let her and the subject rest.

"You kissed me," he said softly and she raised her head. Staring at him, a trickle of sweat sliding down her neck, she huffed.

"You were dreaming," she retorted. "Good _night_."

"No..." he said slowly, wheels clicking in his mind. Connecting the dots, if you will.

"Because if I was dreaming, you'd be wearing a lot less and do more than kiss me on the forehead."

Rolling over, away from him, disgusted with his dream's imagery, she stared into nothingness and pondered it, but somethingness continued to intrude. Disgruntled, she tried counting llamas. That didn't work either. Finally, she rolled back in his direction.

"You were dreaming."

"You like me," he replied, smirking. "_No_," she snapped, "I don't. It's all in your head."

"Malina, Malina, Malina. If you wanted me, you should have just said it," he purred and propped his head up on his hand. She growled, shuffled away from him, and stewed in her own juices for a little while. Her arms folded across her chest, a rather mean feat considering she was laying on her side.

"I don't want you. Now, go to sleep or I'll make you find your own den," she said and, at his dismayed whimper, added, "_And_ food."

"_Fine_," he muttered and continued threatening her beneath his breath. She pretended not to hear him. In most cases, that worked.

"Good night, Malina," he muttered sulkily and rolled over onto his side and away from her. He silenced and she eventually drifted off, buoyed by the waves of fatigue and exhaustion.

There was a feathery light brush against her forehead and fingers gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Slowing her breathing so he didn't realize she'd awoken at his touch, once he moved away, she smiled softly. She'd let him have that one.

* * *

"Last night never happened, okay?" she said in the morning and he reluctantly nodded after much prodding. 

"Okay," he muttered. "Jeez."

"Good," she said and proceeded to take charge.

* * *

And the next night, it occurred again. Because the nights never existed. Only the days. Nights belonged to the dreamers. And, in her heart, Malina knew that the only way she'd be with Kuzco, at least, right now, was in her dreams. 


End file.
